


Lines

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Choices, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Poor Life Choices, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: A prank goes wrong. Because of this Professor McGonagall makes sure the boys pay.Oneshot/drabble





	Lines

“All right.” Professor McGonagall sighed. It was a long suffering sigh too. “Here are your lines.”

First, she looked at Sirius Black, who looked pretty smug actually. Figures, because it was him of all people. “Mr. Black,” she said slowly. “’I am not allowed into the girls’ dormitory, even if I am wearing women’s dress robes.’”

Then she looked at James Potter, who at least had the sense to blush, even if his arms were crossed too. “Mr. Potter,” she said next. “’I shall never again levitate a fellow student up the girls’ dormitory staircase.’”

“Mr. Pettigrew,” she looked at the third boy. “’I am not permitted to see how high I can climb the girls’ dormitory staircase before it turns into a slide.’”

And lastly:

“Mr. Lupin.” The last boy sighed even before she could say anything else. He knew it was going to be something bad. He knew his friends, after all. “’I should not be friends with Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, or Mr. Pettigrew.”

It’s not like that was wrong either.


End file.
